Un Fantome Vous Attend
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Care to experience the thrill of Phantom Manor Disneyland's morbid manor in Paris? Well step inside....we have room for one more......Please R
1. Chapter 1

This is what you get when you think about Disney things too long.  
Since I am a fan of the three Haunted Mansions (Haunted Mansion, Haunted Mansion Holiday, and Phantom Manor) I decided to write about the experience of my most favored one: Phantom Manor.  
Each chapter will consists of two rooms of the Manor until a little visit to...well...I would really hate to give it all away. But after our little visit from the rest of the visit will all be one big finale chapter, and then...sadly, our tour ends.  
But you can always come back.

:D

So if you're never been to Phantom Manor, then the ghosts, the Bride, and the Phantom himself welcome you into the journey of horror, macabre, and the many secrets galore of Phantom Manor.

Phantom Manor belongs to Disney.

-------

You enter the quiet town of Thunder Mesa as the skies never seemed more gray.Rain is on the horizon as you can care less. As you walk ahead you notice that imprinted into the ground are old horseshoe tracks leading like a path, a bit up hill. You hear the thunder roar from the skies above you as acknowledge the fact that the rain hasn't fallen yet as you continue your journey. Resuming the trail of horseshoe tracks you come to a perfectly good view of an abandoned manor ahead of you.

It stands out against the lightly darkened sky as it remains a black dot on a piece of land people call, "Boot Hill." You swear you see a strike of lightning appear behind the manor as you feel your heart jump and yet, your adventurous side hungers for more. Its looming presence sends an excited thrill through your body as your mind dances with questions and unknown answers come into play. The rustic estate calls to you in your head as its old features give a hint of what secrets of terror and macabre lie inside. It gives off a Western theme to Thunder Mesa as you notice a quaint cemetery in front of the manor. You ponder on why such a beautiful place would be built in the middle of a graveyard of tragedy and grief.

Nonetheless, you move towards the manor more.

By now there is no rain yet and you know that you can't turn back now. Your heart is going a mile a minute and the only doubt of you turning back is fear. But fear means nothing to you now as you get closer and closer. As you approach the first half of the graveyard you hear the faint howling of a hound and some ghostly moans...or is that all in your head?

As you read some of the deaths of the departed, your attention is suddenly turned to yet another sound. It's a rather enchanting sound that places you under the spell of curiosity as you long to discover what it is. You soon find yourself near a rather lovely gazebo overrun by vines and decayed flowers of all sorts but the melodious sound still beckons you to find it and soak up its twisted notes of song. At last, you find it in the center of the garden furniture, and yet something else that's there that somewhat chills your spine.

You see a lonely candle with its flame, glowing, and dancing in your eyes. For a moment it dazzles you as its eternal fire flickers, but no wind has blown by. For everything is as dead as the underworld here and you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand. You linger around its presence for a minute before you hear something else. It's the song from the music box only this time, the box isn't playing. The voice is more human and more graceful with a forlorning accent as it hypnotizes you. Transfixes you to find the fair maiden of the vocals and call her your own as you travel more of the manor's grounds.

You stare at the manor more as you see something standing at the attic window. It appears to be a rather youthful and charming bride. Her wedding dress appears to be from the time of the Victorian style and her looks are fair like all the roses that she carries in her fragile hands of snow white. She is the owner of the angelic voice as you are still transfixed on her as she is you. You long to speak to her as she does you. You long to run your fingers through her silky light brown hair of the Earth's beauty. Her eyes undress you and steal your heart as she is pulled back into the darkness from whence she came.

You continue to climb up the road from where once a carriage of black escorted by a stallion of white rode. You've never been more thrilled in your life as you start to run a bit up the road, eager to meet the inhabitants of the manor, and all it's eternal haunting glory. And then...you hear something coming from behind you as it draw closer and closer. At first it's faint, but it grows with speed, and sound. It sounds like...horse hooves against the road. You think the impossible as it draws closer to your form. Before you believe it'll hit you, you jump out of the way in time to see...nothing there. You swore to yourself that you heard what you did as you listen intently for any other sounds.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

You can feel your heart racing against your rib cage as you look ahead.

The manor still beckons you.

You have no choice and journey onward.

---

At last you reach the foyer of this ill-fated estate. Long, ebony curtains of blood red touch the floor that's cloaked with elegance all over. Candles light the room dimly as you feel a sense of clairvoyance in the air. You aren't sure if it's the fact that you saw another person's reflection in the mirror aside from yours' or the fact that you swear you can feel someone breathing down your neck. You know no one's behind you even though you check in case there is, and sure enough, you were right. As you notice, beauty lies beneath the dust as well as secrets, and tales beyond the grave. You search the room with your eyes looking past the decay and seeing what was once the adoration of Thunder Mesa. You are rather enchanted by how you vision the manor as it once was as you notice something. The haunting still lives even inside the manor. You hear the lightning flash as if it's a signal to let you know that it's starting to pour. The doors slam shut behind you as you feel your bones jump and your head spin. To stop your head from spinning invisibly a charming yet haunting voice bellows from the old walls that hold the past of this manor.

"Where hinges creak in doorless chambers...where strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Where candlelights flicker though the air is deathly still...this is Phantom Manor."

And then it stops when you see something nearing you in the dim light.It's a floating candle of purity and sincerity. It makes you wonder what lies behind the doors ahead of you as you look to the corner of the ceiling as something catches your eye. It appears to be a mirror unlike the other ones in the room as your mind focuses on it and it alone. The voice that once spoke to you earlier appears again in all it's undaunted ways.

"Welcome curious friends you may not believe it but beauty once lived in this house...and beauty lives here still...show yourself!"

You step forward as you notice that it's a very lovely picture of a rather glorious young woman. You discover by her looks that she is the bride from earlier. Your heart aches to be with her as she gazes upon you through a portrait of ghostly detail.

"Lovely isn't she?"

Her hair is like the darkened ginger from the abandoned garden outside and her eyes are transfixed on you. She seems very gentle as her picture disappears and what should reappear but not her but a rather dark silhouette against the wall. At first you are unknown to what it is as you get a closer look to see it's a figure of a man in a suit. But yet again curiosity arouses in your mind as you wonder why the head of the man...is a skull. The bride's sweet melancholy song from earlier echoes throughout the walls as you search everywhere for the owner of the shadow and the beautiful song of sorrow. You look more as you are intent to find out who the mysterious person is, and then...it all stops. The doors ahead of you swing open and beckon you to enter the next room.

"Come, I have more beauty to show you."

Do you beckon to the mysterious voice that calls you?

Of course.

After all, you are in the manor now, and you can't go out the way you came in.

At last you enter the portrait gallery of the young lady from which you saw earlier. Her beauty is now depicted in four paintings of hidden horrors and untold secrets. Bronze gargoyles clasp two candles of burning desire in both their clawed hands of a classy nightmare. You feel the heat of the candles at your throat as you acknowledge the fact that they are on the walls. Motionless. Like old decayed corpses in a cemetery of silence...but that is for the future.

"Our tour begins here in this gallery, where you gaze upon the sweet innocence of youth."

Your favorite by far is the first one that catches your eye in which the bride is in a field of roses. For roses make any girl beautiful in your opinion, after all it is their signature flower of adornment and love. The next portrait you see her in she is with a marigold umbrella, the shade protecting her from the sun's everlasting rays of enlightenment. You ignore the possible ideas of macabre in your head as you look onward to yet another portrait. Behind her the sky is hidden beneath the evergreen trees of nature's glory. You come to the third portrait in which the bride has her hair up in a classy bun and is holding her dress up with the manor before the horror in the background. However you do notice, the home looks more radiant in this artwork than it does now. It looks neither broken or destroyed aside from the fact that lies in the distance of this painting. The fourth painting you see that she is with a rather charming young man playing a guitar with a carefree personality at hand. Of course, you see, in all the pictures she isn't a bride yet, but a single loving woman of prosperity, and heart.

But of course, since this is (you realize) a haunted estate...something ghastly and demented should happen now...right?

Right.

The portraits begin to slide up revealing the secrets of which they contain. First, your most favored portrait shows her picking the signature flowers of seduction and love...but in front of the patch, and unconscious to her...is a zombie about to strike it's revenge on her. The picture of which the bride is reclining in nature's beauty, soon shows her on a small boat about to go down a rather treacherous waterfall. Your heart jumps for a moment at the thought of what will happen to the bride and what her beauty will soon become.

"Ah but things are not always as they seem. Can it be this room actually stretching?"

Your eyes catch a glimpse at the portrait with the girl wading in the water. Beneath her feet and about to pull her down is a gruesome sea monster. She is unaware of the fact that it's there, as you try to convince yourself that she lives in the end.

"And notice this: this chamber has no windows and no doors which offers you this chilling challenge; to find a way out."

The portrait with her and the gentleman soon reveals them at a picnic with snakes, bugs, and scorpions galore heading towards them for an afternoon lunch. You just feel your bones jump at the sight of the couple's destined fate of horror. Your host's laughter sends a chill down your spine as you long to escape this madness. Surely you know that you can't climb the walls nor do you have any super power...but yet again you feel the lightning dance across the blackened sky of day as all the flames of the gargoyles' candles die out in a mere second. You feel your blood run cold as you hear the voice return.

"Of course, there's always MY way."

The distant attic appears as you look up once more to observe the horror above you. You see a hung corpse with bits of flesh and clothing hanging off its decayed skeleton. Your heart stops dead for a moment as you look above the corpse as the lightning flashes across the windows of tinted glass. And what should be there holding the noose of the dead body?

The Phantom himself.

His shilloute now a memory to haunt you throughout the night as his laughter of insanity sends shivers down your spine as you feel your breathing grow cold with the air. Your heartbeat returns only its faster and rapid like a drum pounding wildly inside of your chest. The bride returns with her singing only its filled with more horror now as she realizes her love can never return. For he's been bound to the Phantom and death and only demise alone can reunite her with him again. The dark murderer's maniac laugh resumes in the night as you feel all the weight of a nightmare come down on you as you try to scream, but nothing comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Un Fantome Vous Attend

-The Portriat Gallery and the Grand Staircase-

I'm doing this fic like it's an actual walk through of the ride (so there will be no doombuggy).  
And yes, this fic will feature the many features of the Manor, and a few quirks I'm throwing in just to spice it up some more.

Phantom Manor belongs to Disney 

--------------------------Chapter 2: Encounters--------------------------

The candles ignite themselves again as your eyes adjust to the dim lights of the flames. You look up to see no phantom, no corpse, nothing except for the haunting pictures on the walls. You can feel the gargoyles' eyes of bronze staring at you as you look for any sign of escape. You hear the doors swing open as you give a sigh of relief and journey onward into the Manor against your horrified will. The aura of adventure has grown immensely around you as want to see more of what the abandoned estate has to offer for horror. The hosts' voice returns with a sympathetic yet eerie tone of apology and thrill.

"Oh I didn't mean to frighten you. Come, let us continue our tour there is much to see, so look alive, and stay together."

You enter a gallery of darkness lit by very few lights and portraits around you. Your eyes travel along the walls and then stop and observe a few portraits. One is of a galiant knight with his strong sword of silver lifted into the sky and his torn crimson cape flapping in the invisible wind behind him. His horse is fearless as it stands on its hind legs over a cliff. The voice returns again as you stare at the picture in awe.

"I'd hate to lose you..."

But now a look of amazement and horror crosses your face as you watch the painting. It's lines bending, the symmetry staying all the same but the objects in the art are now different. The horse is now a skeleton with an eerie trace of black behind its' bones and now has white gossamer for its' once tamed fair mane. The knight himself now is a skeletal anatomy still holding his weapon of choice in the air.

"...so soon."

You look at more of the artwork as it somehow fascinates you. The next portrait you come across is one of a lovely young woman cloaked in the finest of silk in clothing and positioned on a recliner that has a small golden rose on it. In her delicate fingers she holds a white rose just as the ones in her hair. It all changes before your eyes as you now see the hair is gone, but the flowers still remain as they show off her cat like ears of black. The facial features of the being such as her nose and mouth have transformed to that of a panther. Her eyes stare intently at you with a golden luster like the rose on the recliner. The Egyptian pedant her human form revealed still remains as you notice her milky white complexion has changed into a little darker shade.

"As you travel past these...priceless works of art...perhaps you sense a disquieting metamorphosis."

You gaze upon the next portrait which is a simple ship sailing across the majestic ocean of heaven's tears and raindrops. And yes, it too undergoes a change of simple chills and thrills. It's no longer a ship of peace now, but a ship that's being torn by the storm of hell it sails through. Its' sails are ripped as if it came from the River of Styx. Its' hull is stripped by the sea and the storm itself just keeps getting more complicated to sail upon.

"Of course, it's only a trick of light."

You come to one of the last pictures in the gallery in which you see a very enchanting lady in a Grecian temple. She is set in royalty red clothes with a golden necklace to enhance her beauty. Her curls come down to her shoulders as she gives no hint of ugliness. As if you commanded it to change, it begins to. The female is no longer human, but a gorgon of mythology with snakes in her hair galore. Her curls are now coils of snakes as she gives a look of ferocity.

"The real beauty of this house awaits us, far beyond. There's a party in your honor and she'll just DIE if you're late."

Your eyes gleam upon the last picture in the gallery. It is but the Bride herself. She holds no metamorphosis in the painting that stands before you but instead, it holds beauty beyond compare. Her wedding dress is as long as the afterlife as well as her veil of lace. Flowers crown her hair of brown as the bouquet of red roses she bears in her hand give a hopeful sign of love in the future. You can feel your heart race just to touch the portrait and kiss her tender lips. The quote your host just spoke rings out in your mind as you long not to be late to her celebration of the dead she holds for you. You run ahead before looking back and glancing at her once more. Her sincere expression gives no change as you smile and run along into the dark.

"And now curious souls, a carriage approaches to take you to the party, and beyond. I leave you now but I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Have a frightfully good time."

You hear her singing yet again as it beckons you to run faster towards your carriage of patience. You respond by running faster and following the traces of light emitting from the chandeliers above you as you come to a glorious yet ancient staircase. The eyes from the moving head in the background watches you as you can feel the pair upon you. You dare not turn around but venture forward to see that only one carriage is there. It's all for you. The lightning cracks its flash of heaven outside as you see the rain come pouring down.

There's no turning back.

---

You're all the way in and you know you can't go out the way you came in. It wouldn't seem fair to rudely deny the Bride's party she is holding for you. Dimly lit candles illuminate what they have left of their flame along the staircase of faded color. It gives an eerie feel to the room as you search for your carriage. Apparently it hasn't arrived yet, as you wait a bit longer watching the flames, and lightning dance. A long branch of a tree stretches itself outside as if it were pointing to the right flight of stairs. You wonder what lies up there as you watch the lightning dance.

And yet...your curiosity gets the best of you.

You jump over the track on which your carriage is supposed to ride on, and start up the stairs. Red curtains outline the huge window before you as you stop at the second step. The white stairs have a carpet of faded red trimmed in black coming down the center as if someone important was making a grand entrance.

And that's when you get a jump in the bones.  
You go to take another step up the beautiful stairs as you suddenly feel your entire body be paralyzed within a mere second. You feel the air around you grow cold and taunting as you hear from within the contents of the Manor, a grandfather clock ring out. It's haunting chime ringing in your ears as you look up to see the lightning once more.

The flames on the candles go out as all is left in darkness, as well as you. The only source of light is from the lightning outside. Dancing still but...there's something about it that makes shivers crawl down your back. That's when you realize why. You start to hear footsteps...first very faint as if they were coming from outside. And then you seem to hear a light tapping on the window. You squint for a moment to see what's making the noise as it becomes clear before your eyes.

It's the Phantom.

He sees you and smiles evilly as he walks through the window. You feel your heart start to beat faster and beads os sweat form on your brow. His stare upon you is welcoming but alarming as you feel the urge to escape this place. He takes a step forward as you take a sharp breath in. He feels your breath and walks down another step. Your heart stops completely as he glides up to you as you meet with him.

Eye to eye socket.  
Heart to heartless.  
Body to figure.

He keeps that demented smile on his face.  
His aged cape flows endlessly in the wind just as your mind races with thoughts of torment and terror. Your heartbeat rings in your ears as it gives satisfaction to the Phantom before you. You still have your guts as he only whispers one word to make you dash.

"Boo."

And that's when you take off. The candles lighting themselves again as the thunder booms with the lightning and you run. Down the stairs and into one of the many rooms of the Manor as you dare not look back. You leave your curiosity to die and question if the Phantom's chasing you or not. The lightning booms again as you find yourself traveling and soon you find yourself completely in darkness. Your eyes search for a light but finds no source as you only hope for the best to come and you realize, your journey through this manor has officially begun.


	3. Chapter 3

-The Bride's Welcome and the Endless Hallway-

I know it's short, but there will be longer chapters in the future.

Phantom Manor belongs to Disney

---

You enter the first room your feet take you to. Your breathing is as fast as the speed of sound as well as your heart. You can hear the lunatic laughter ringing in your ears. You can feel his deathly cold aura circling around you. You can feel him all over you. Your sides ache with an instant rush of pain as well as your legs and feet. You look back as you heave a sigh of relief.

The Phantom's not there.

However, his essence still lingers amongst your presence as you try to forget it.  
Your eyes search for any source of light again. Nothing. You start to feel around for anything that will lead you onward into the Manor. Your fingertips lightly touch the wall as you use it as a guide to assist you through your journey. Your mind rushes with possibilities of what lies ahead as you soon feel the wall disappear into the shadows. However, a glimmer of light appears to the right of you. You can slowly feel the Phantom's presence dying aside from the fact that you know you and him will meet again. The Bride appears bowing to you, beckoning you to enter more into the gloom. She holds a lit candelabra, the source of light, and her undead bouquet of red roses as she wears a gentle smile that seems to never fade away. You bow to her as you journey into more of the Manor.

You manage to see a bit through the shadows as you navigate yourself past objects. One item catches your eye as you swear you see it move a bit. It's a regal knight of the past, however it's only the suit. Does the spirit of the knight live within the suit and haunt it?

You wonder.

You allow your mind to ignore it as you pass by it and makes no sudden movement. But just for the heck of it, you turn to see the knight. He is no longer standing on his post but now in the center of the doorway from whence you came. You turn around all the way as your body faces his. You can feel fear crawling around in the back of your head as you try not to acknowledge it. But sadly you do as you notice that the armor takes a step forward and you in return take a step backward. This continues for a few minutes and then it all stops. The next sound you hear is the twisting and turning of a doorknob as you turn your look behind you to see a mysterious green glow coming from a light and cloaking a door in it's horrid glory. You look to face the knight as he now stands a few feet in front of you, closer than ever. You don't know whether to believe your eyes or your mind as your swear to yourself that you see a demonic grin form on the knight's rusted helmet. It's either the cobwebs or the atmosphere as you hear it again.

The twisting and turning of that cursed doorknob. You look back as you see the doorknob moving madly as if someone was in a desperate desire to get out of both the room and the Manor. But you look deeper into the darkness and see her again. The Bride now lighting your way with the same source of light, the candelabra. However, it appears she seems to be fleeing from something. Running away and never looking back at the beginning horrors of the Manor that she is imprisoned to in her state. And yet you wonder, does she truly exist? Or is she a figment of your imagination? Her singing beckons you to travel farther on and attempt to escape the Manor before it's too late.

You dare not look back at the knight as you run like the Bride and not even think of looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

-The Piano Room and the Corridor of Doors-

Just remember, I added some of my own quirks in here. Some quirks you will never or may see in the actual Phantom Manor ride.

Phantom Manor belongs to Disney

---

As you walk farther into the Manor you hear something that catches you off guard. First it's quiet but becomes more clearer as you approach it through the darkness. It stops again as you run a bit forward into a room illuminated with light both candlelight and moon. A grand piano stands darkly with solitude before you as it gives no sound but you recall the sound you heard. It sounded exactly like the piano. You question yourself on why it's not playing as it did before as you take in more of the room.

Decayed flowers and plants shroud most of the room as the moonlight appears to draw it all out into a scene of eternal sadness and terror as you turn your back to the piano to admire the room more.

And then there it is again.

The piano playing.

You know that no one can be there and if they were they'd have to be pretty quick on hiding every time you look at the piano. What you don't realize is that you're also in the presence of something else aside from the crow and the items of decor and music. The crow caws as you turn your head to see the piano playing again. But this time, you realize who is playing the piano.

No one.

Nobody.

You go to take a closer look as you notice something a bit disturbing. There is someone actually playing the old instrument; a shadow of death and despair. You hear the song now filled with depression and bleak tragedy. Some of the notes are off key as you hope that the shadow doesn't notice you.

It appears to listen and follow the orders of it's crow companion as it looks at you with it's cold dead eyes and caws in your direction. The music stops. For a moment you swear you hear the shuffling of feet and then footsteps drawing closer to your form.Your only action is you backing up slowly and soon falling back into an unnoticeable chair of blood red.

All noise stops except from your hard breathing as you see nothing is out of order and nothing is out of place. From the corner of your eye you hear the crow caw again and glaring at you. You look back at it as you hear something move. You turn your head swiftly from where the sound came from as you see a vase filled with dead flowers flying in your direction.

You move instantly and hide behind the chair as you hear a terrible male's voice shrieking at you.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

More objects are thrown as you avoid them and the crow continues to caw in the moonlight.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It screams at you.

Commands you.

Your eyes search for an exit as you manage to escape the room in a rapid sprint. Behind you, you swear you can hear the haunting melody of the piano in your head, the running of the piano player behind you, and his insane voice yelling at you as if he were on his deathbed.

Your eyes still search all over to take in more of the gloom and yet you still dash through the hall. You pass doors and sounds behind them. Sounds of shrieks and yells. Some remind you of the incident you just had with the shadow and some are desperate pleas of escape. At last you reach the end of the doors, or so you believe as you stop for a moment to take a breath.

But then you hear another thing. It's still the pounding and the screams of a desired escape, but you acknowledge the fact that you've passed all the doors. Except for one. You look to your right to see a dim light gleam over one last door. It appears to be the final door of terror as it bulges in and out repetitively as if the victim inside truly wanted out. You glance up to see what remains of the victim. Two skeletal hands attempting to pry the door open. The walls light up with eerie eyes glaring at you with a goal to scare you and sure enough, their goal is fulfilled.

You step away from the door and look behind you to see the eyes growing larger by size and multiplying with every fear in you. You look behind you to see darkness filling in all the symmetry of the shadows as if it's conquering the Manor under the Phantom's spell of desire. And for a brief moment you see him standing there.

The Phantom.

You walk backward a bit as he laughs menacingly. His eye sockets watch you as you finally look behind you to see more of the shadows. You have nowhere to run as the cries become louder and the door opens more. The eyes glow more evilly as the villain of the Manor stares you and you in return stare at him in horror.

He smiles at you just as he did earlier.

And then, he lunges at you. His cape flowing behind him as he glides across the floor. His hands at his sides and slowing upraising themselves as if he were flying. As if he had domination of this Manor. Behind you, you can hear the faint singing of the Bride. Her mournful songs and notes taking no pity to your emotion of terror.

You close your eyes, hoping this is all a dream gone awry even though you know it isn't. This is real. You hear a voice chanting some mysterious spells as you pay no attention to it. He glides. Over the darkness and through the green of the eyes and shadows as you feel him grab your heart and massacre it. The only sound that is made; is you screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

-The Seance Room and the Ballroom-

Phantom Manor belongs to Disney

---

You open your eyes.  
You are lying on your back in yet another dark room. No light is in any range as your eyes try to adjust to the shadowy abyss that you are in. Your memory takes you back to what had only happened a few mere moments ago. You can still feel the Phantom's cold figure surging through you as if he entered you. Your body trembles in the cold for a minute before you sit up frantically to see that there's no Phantom and no eyes watching you.

Or so you think.

You rise as a few candles softly ignite themselves and the sound of a bell rings out. You spin your head to see a bell ringing in midair. It's soft chime seems to be a sign of something to happen in the upcoming future as it stops and sets itself down on a table. You wander over to the table where you see a few tarot cards. Them being the three swords, the Sun, and the Moon. A holder of some sort lies in the center of the table. It appears to be made of wrought iron and able to fit a ball of some sort. You also notice a black cat snuggled up on the chair next to the table. Your eyes get distracted by a floating harp as you look around the room again to see other instruments dancing on air. Sadly you are reminded of the angered piano player as you can still hear his voice in your head.

"What are you doing here?"

A female voice seems to shriek at you. With whatever bravery you have you turn to see a flying floating head of an eerie green. Her eyes glare at you as she sets herself in the holder on the table. More tarot cards float from their deck and onto the table. They reveal to be the Hanged Man, the Fool, and the Judgment. You explain that you wanted to explore the contents of the Manor and that you knew rain was coming and you desired not to get wet or sick. The head understands as she takes in your appearance for a moment and nods her head.

"I see you've met some of our inhabitants here. It appears that the Phantom wants you out of this Manor...but you do realize...you cannot go back the way you came in."

The grandfather clock you heard from your first encounter with the Phantom chimes out in all its horrible glory. It chimes thirteen times before it lowers its sound as if it were controlled by a pair of invisible hands. The cat you once saw sleeping cries out a pained meow and stares at you with it's witchcraft green eyes. It jumps up onto the table as one of it's paws lands on the Sun. It sits still as if in a trance and stares at you still.

"I am keeping you from the party...go..and do not look back. She awaits you and would dislike it..if you were late."

You nod your head in an understanding manner and run along. The darkness cloaks the floating head behind you as the cat cries again as if it were mourning your absence. Some of the instruments start to play but the one that rings out mostly, is the bell. You hear the chants again as they embed themselves into your head.

"Warlocks...and witches...answer this call your presence is wanted in this ghostly ball..."

The clock rings out again as you are left in the shrouded darkness. Your eyes search for a light as you keep walking. Your heart isn't beating as fast as you hope the party isn't too far from the room you just left. And that's when you hear the Phantom's voice again. Softer but still filled with malice as he seems to be near you, when in truth he is not.

"And she'll just die...if you're late."

Then you hear something. Not the Phantom, no he's waiting for you, you know that. It's something else. Something as pure as a swan's feather. It's her, the Bride. She sings sweetly throughout the party, over the noise, and to you. It feels as if a spirit has blessed your ears and relieved your soul from whatever mood it may be in. And that's when you know you have arrived at the party. You run ahead as you look over the balcony that holds you back.

Ghostly figures alive in their afterlife dangle from the chandelier brimming with dim light and cloaked in gossamer spider webs. Newly invited guests enter through the double doors and their hidden hearses as the lightning adds to the ballroom's lighting. The fireplace's flames roar with a neon green both unusual and strange as you look above the dancing fire to see something a bit shocking.

In a portrait, painted with the ever most care is the Manor. Beautifully white and glorious with red and green trimming the windows and the gutters. The front stairs and statues on the lawn are an angelic white. However, above the Manor lies a hint of horror in the baby blue skies. A cloud of white is stretched over the property, but the most peculiar thing about it is that it looks almost like the Phantom himself. You begin to ponder on how such a beautiful Manor could now be the house you're in.

The Phantom's sadistic laughter rings out through the ballroom as he invites you to see the results of the ill-fated wedding. A moldy wedding cake is being eaten by ghostly departed figures as you notice a headless man trying to drink some wine that looks like blood. You feel your bones jump as your eyes search for the source of the angelic voice that still sings. Your vision takes you throw the ghostly waltz of the deceased and the haunting music notes of the organ and that's when you see her.

Still wearing her wedding dress and holding her bouquet of roses, is the Bride. The air her voice carries along is as gentile as the wings of a turtle dove. You call out her name, a whisper at first, then louder. As if upon hearing you she glances in your direction as your eyes meet. Hers are filled with a dying hope and a sadness enough to blind the sun and murder the heart. But what heart was murdered? Hers.

She nods at you as you nod in return. She acknowledges what you will attempt to do.What is that? To free her from the Manor. But alas, you do not know the whole story of the tragic event. The Phantom's laughter bellows out into the despair as if it were blocking your gaze from the Bride's. She swiftly turns her head away and resumes her singing as if by force. You are almost entranced by her lovely vocals before you find yourself entering the next room. It's as if the Bride wanted you to go into it in a hurry and the organ's music itself seems to push you all the way in.


End file.
